


Weather Sense and How to Use It

by CalicoPudding



Series: Law of the Land - HQ Spirit Fic [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Spirits, spirit! Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they’re ten, Suga tells him there will be a storm, despite the clear sky. After an hour or so, the world outside is nothing but blurry rain and flooding grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather Sense and How to Use It

Suga seems just as surprised as Daichi; he’s staring at the water clinging to his skin in wonder. Daichi’s still trying to regulate his breathing while Suga sits beside him totally unbothered.

“You can- you can breathe under water?”

“I guess so.”

Suga’s mother explains it to them, first stressing the importance that no one else find out. As it happens, Suga’s great grandmother was a water aligned spirit, which makes Suga one eighth spirit.

Daichi can’t stop staring at his best friend.

The next day, Daichi comes over to see Suga playing with a young boy. He's never seen the boy before, so he's probably a new arrival at the orphanage. The little boy has bright orange hair and he's smiling up at Suga like the older boy is the most important person in the world at the moment. 

"Suga!" Daichi calls, jogging closer. 

The little boy jumps, hiding behind Suga. He's small, incredibly so, and Daichi can't tell if he's two or six.

"Ah, Daichi, this is Shouyou, he's just come this morning," Suga says with a warm smile. Daichi waves his hello, then Shouyou is scampering off to another little boy with freckles who's playing near the front garden.

"Shy?" Daichi asks.

"Really shy. Wanna go to the lake?"

Suga doesn't wait for his answer, only grabs his hand and takes off running.

"I was practicing last night," Suga says, "I stuck my head in a bucket and I found out I can breathe under water for a whole hour. A whole hour, Daichi!"

"You-what? Suga!"

Suga's laughing, breathlessly, by the time they reach the lake and he doubles over, bracing his hands on his knees. He takes only a few seconds to get himself under control before stripping off his shirt and diving into the water. Daichi pauses for a moment, waiting for Suga's head to come back up. It does, after a minute, and Daichi sighs when he sees Suga's still smiling.

* * *

 When they’re ten, Suga tells him there will be a storm, despite the clear sky. They're at the orphanage, Suga's mother is downstairs singing songs with the children. Daichi wants to go walking down the path he discovered in the forest a few days previous.

"But the weather's fine now," he says.

"By the time we're in the forest we'll end up getting stuck there."

Daichi doesn't believe him, and Suga's not even sure how he knows, but he listens regardless. The two join Suga's mother, Shoyou immediately stumbling over to Suga, settling himself in his lap and waving shyly at Daichi.

After an hour or so, the world outside is nothing but blurry rain and flooding grass.

* * *

 When they turn thirteen, Suga dives to the bottom of the lake and comes up with decades of lost jewelry, which they sell to a well known traveler wanted for his theft of numerous treasures. They use the money to make improvements for the orphanage, much to Suga’s mother’s joy.

Suga's giddy for the rest of the day, so much that he doesn't protest when Daichi proposes they go tree climbing. Daichi ends up spending the night.

He's up the entire time, captivated as Suga tells him everything he saw at the bottom of the lake.

* * *

 By sixteen, they’re training. They’re both children of the District’s Barons; Suga’s father died but he’s still in line as Daichi’s second when the other claims his title.

They train at the Baron's Stay; Suga's a better strategist and Daichi's never lost a match. They meet Kiyoko there as well; she's their age but not training. She handles the records for the Stay but she's only recently moved to the Crow District, bringing with her a quiet girl named Yachi.

Daichi has plans to be a soldier, to work his way up the ranks before he takes his title.  Suga ends up staying behind to take care of the orphanage after his mother contracts a sickness. 

The day before Daichi leaves, Suga kisses him.

They're apart for nearly a year and a half. When Daichi returns from the front, he goes directly to the orphanage. Suga's sitting out on the grass, Shouyou asleep on a blanket beside him. It takes only a minute for Suga to realize who's walking up the front path and he jumps up, breaking into a run. He knocks Daichi to the ground, holding him tight.

"I missed you."

Daichi manages to sit up and he gently takes Suga's face in his hands. 

He returns the kiss.

* * *

 It's Daichi's job to host the Baron meetings now, and he's nervous. Kiyoko sits down to his left, and Suga stays standing by his right.

"Daichi?" he whispers.

"Hmm?"

"No need to worry, we'll have perfect weather today, we may even see a rainbow."


End file.
